Timeline of Skarloey Railway
The Skarloey Railway runs from Crovan's Gate to Ulfstead Castle. Timeline of Events 1863 * A plan for a narrow gauge railway from Crovan's Gate to Skarloey National Park, where visitors could ride by rail to vacation spots and hotels here. Construction soon begins. 1864 * Skarloey is built. 1865 * The Railway is finished, and Harold Mack becomes the Manager. Two Engines are ordered from Fletcher-Jennings, though the second one is not quite complete so the first one only arrives. His name is Skarloey, and he is brought to the new railway by Neil. He is eager to work, but refuses to pull trucks so is punished for being a "Crosspatch". He eventually agrees to do the work. * Skarloey's first time taking coaches does not go well. The coaches think he's playing tricks and bump him so hard that Mack falls out into the bushes. * Rheneas is built arrives later that year. He and Skarloey don't get along well at first. 1866 * Skarloey is given a cab and rear driving wheels. He is an advantage to his crew so he is often used during rainy weather. * Skarloey and Rheneas's Relationship grows more bitter until one stormy day Rheneas has to rescue Skarloey from a mudslide. The two make amends afterwords. 1868 * A cab is also installed on Rheneas. * The Slate Quarry by Glennock is completed and the quarry uses their own private engine named Rishra. Because of the timing arrangements, Rishra has little contact with Skarloey and Rheneas. 1880 * The Mid Sodor Railway is built. This starts a competition between the two. * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. 1888 * Harold Mack retires after 23 years of service. Several people will fill his shoes until Peter Sam takes control. * David Hugh I, future foreman, is born. 1894 * Harold Mack dies at the age of 74. Skarloey pulls his funeral train and he is buried up by Skarloey Lake. 1909 * The Copper Veins in the Ward Fell mines are stripped. Luckily, the slate traffic keeps the Skarloey Railway running. 1950 * Rheneas saves the line from going under. Passenger traffic becomes important for The Skarloey Railway. * Archaeological evidence combined with a discovery at Ulfstead Castle brings to the Skarloey Railway. 1952 * Falcon and Stuart are purchased from the Peel Godred Aluminum Company where they had been working since the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947. They are renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam, respectively. * Sir Handel gets in trouble for coming of the rails deliberately, so Peter Sam does his work. * Skarloey is sent to be mended. 1958 * Rusty is bought by the Skarloey Railway. * Peter Sam has an accident which damages his funnel after Sir Handel pretends to be ill. * Duncan is bought by the Skarloey Railway as a spare engine and takes a dislike to Rusty. * Skarloey returns to the railway and helps Duncan after he gets stuck in a tunnel. * Rusty saves Duncan after he comes off the rails, and they reconcile. * BBC comes to do a documentary on the Skarloey Railway. 1961 * Peter Sam gets his funnel replaced with a Giesl ejector. * Sir Handel gets special wheels and ends up facing George. * Duncan refuses to cross a bridge causing trouble for the Skarloey Railway. * Rheneas comes home from being repaired. 1965 * The Skarloey Railway celebrates its 100th anniversary. 1969 * Duke is rescued from his shed on the old Mid Sodor Railway where he has been since the railway closed in 1947 and is brought to the Skarloey Railway. 1980 * Mr. Roger Sam takes over from his father. 1985 * Duke is restored for full time work. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1989 * The Railway builds there second diesel, Fred. 1995 * The TV series finally adapts stories based on the regular narrow gauge railways. To avoid confusion from younger audiences, they are all in different liveries. 1996 * The railway builds a new steam engine named "Ivo Hugh". 1997 * Duke is sent from being repaired. 1998 * Sir Handel is sent from being repaired. * A dual gauge quarry is built next to Ulfstead Castle. * A branch line from Lakeside to Ulfstead is built for the new quarry. However, it is closed down shortly afterwards due to an accident with a boulder. * Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan are painted in their TV series liveries. * Bertram, an engine from the Mid Sodor Railway, is discovered in the old mine by Toby. He is donated to the railway. * Duncan is haunted by a ghost story told by Rusty and refuse to cross the "Rumblin Bridge". 2002 * Duke returns. * The Ulfstead branch is almost closed due to it being dangerous and not turning a profit. With help from Rusty and a recently discovered steam lorry, Elizabeth, the two restore the branch and it is run by Duke and Bertram. * Duncan loses his whistle and is given a new one. 2005 * Mr Sam retires from controller. A new controller, Mr. Peregrine Percival, takes over. * Mr. Percival buys a double fairlie, Mighty Mac, for the branch. 2006 * Sir Handel returns for a second time. * Fearless Freddie is purchased by Mr. Percival. 2012 * Luke returns. 2013 * Millie visits the railway. Category:Timelines